wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Muradin Bronzebeard
Muradin Bronzebeard was a hero of the Alliance, younger brother of the Dwarven King Magni Bronzebeard, and older brother of the renowned explorer Brann Bronzebeard. Muradin was believed to have perished in Northrend when the young prince Arthas Menethil claimed the runeblade Frostmourne. However, recent events indicate that Muradin may have survived... Biography During the Second War, Muradin served as official liaison between Lordaeron and Khaz Modan, and accompanied the Alliance armies shortly before the battles at Blackrock Spire and the Dark Portal. During that time period he grew close to the Royal Family, and befriended the young Prince Arthas. As Arthas grew up, Muradin took it upon himself to teach the lad all he knew about fighting with blades and the two became close companions on many adventures. Muradin was also one of the founding members of the dwarven Explorer's Guild, which was dedicated to exploration and archeology across the world. In his travels, Muradin visited Northrend and became fascinated with the desolate continent. He returned to it often, observing its ferocious natives and sketching its ruined architecture. It was during one expedition to Northrend in search of the runeblade Frostmourne that Muradin met Arthas for the final time. In his obsession to destroy the Dreadlord Mal'ganis, Arthas had Muradin lead him to Frostmourne, betraying his own men in the process. The older and wiser Muradin was distressed by the change he saw in the young prince, but Arthas refused to listen to his counsel. Muradin gave a final desperate warning about the cursed blade, and was thought then to become its first victim when the ice imprisoning it shattered and impaled him. It seems that there are some accounts which claim it was Arthas who caused Muradin's "death" when claiming the sword (which is true from a certain point-of-view if one stops to consider that it was Arthas who caused the explosion and didn't care in the least). But unbeknownst to everyone Muradin had survived his wounds and currently suffers from amnesia. Personality Muradin is a kindhearted Dwarf, fond of good ale and good company. He is a steadfast ally and a ferocious enemy. His years abroad have tempered his Ironforge accent, and he carries himself proudly — he represents both the Bronzebeards and all of Khaz Modan. He enjoys a challenge, whether in exploration, game or battle. Muradin relishes a good fight and willingly throws himself against his enemies. A Dwarf of many interests, he appreciates foremost ancient architecture, new lands, strange creatures and the mysterious Titans. Muradin possesses high morals and ethics, always helping those in need and smashing evil whenever he finds it. Combat Muradin begins a battle by activating his stoneskin ability and grabbing his long rifle, blasting away at the most powerful opponent he can see. When the enemy closes to within range of his hammer, he attempts to stun opponents with his Storm Bolt feat before charging into melee, activating his stone flesh ability at the same time. Against a single opponent, or when fighting alongside powerful allies, he uses his Bash feat to keep foes out of the action. Survival? In the beta test for World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, in a quest in the Frostmourne Cavern in the Dragonblight, players can see a flashback of the interaction between Arthas and Muradin prior to Arthas claiming Frostmourne. After the icy cask containing Frostmourne shatters and hits Muradin, Arthas walks away with the blade — but Muradin awakens a short time later with amnesia, and wanders out of the cavern. Memorable quotes *"Damn boy, I never imagined that you'd be the one to come to our rescue!"'' (When he first meets Arthas in Northrend.)'' *"You lied to your men and betrayed the mercenaries who fought for you! What's happenin' to you, Arthas? Is vengeance all that is important to you?"'' (After Arthas lies and lets his men kill the innocent mercenaries.)'' *"We came here to recover Frostmourne, but the closer we came to findin' the waygate, the more Undead we encountered..." Muradin's last conversation with Arthas, when they find Frostmourne... *Arthas: "Behold Muradin, our salvation... Frostmourne..." *Muradin: "Hold, lad, there's an inscription on the dais! It says: 'Whomsoever takes up this blade shall wield power eternal. Just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit.' Oh, I should've known! The blade is cursed! Let's get the hell out of here!" *Arthas: "I would gladly bear any curse to save my homeland!" *Muradin: "Oh, leave it be, Arthas! Forget this business and lead your men home!" *Arthas: "Damn the men! Nothing shall prevent me from having my revenge, old friend. Not even you." (Arthas starts calling out spirits around him...) "Now, I call out the spirits of this place; I would give anything or pay any price if only you will help me save my people!" (The ice encasing the sword shatters and explodes outward. A jagged shard strikes Muradin. Arthas doesn't even seem to notice as he discards his hammer and takes hold of the blade. Arthas leaves the Place, probably believing Muradin is dead but shortly after he left, Muradin gets back up.) *Muradin: "O' my head... Wh... Where am I?" *Muradin: "Who... Who am I?" (Muradin, not as dead as expected before, leaves the cave then, shortly after Arthas but without any memories.) Trivia *Muradin's name was likely inspired by Moradin, the god of dwarves in Dungeons & Dragons. External Links Iz-WvSBHcsE References Category:Dwarves Category:Lore characters Category:Game characters Category:Major characters Category:Action figures Category:Wrath of the Lich King